StarChaser
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: He's a famous star, she's a normal everyday girl. Once they meet, troubles gets in. Paparazzi follows the girl and questions gets asked.


Hey guys!

So, I was looking forward to make this fanfic. I hope you will like it! Please tell me what you think about it, please note that it's a FioLee fanfic, so if you don't ship them, you can change the names. Okay, I hope to have some news! Please know that Simona is Ice Queen and that even know she's 1043 y/o, please imagine she's 14.

* * *

''Driver! I have to get to the stage! Or else my fans will go crazy if I won't be there at time!'' I said, stressed out. ''It's okay, Marshall Lee, you'll be there in time!'' said the driver. He parks the car at next to the backstage door. ''Thank you'' I said, lending the money and closing the door. I open the door that leads me to the backstage. I take my coat off and run to the stage and hold the microphone.

**-Fionna's POV-**

''Ugh! Because of you, I'm late for Marshall Lee's concert! He's so fabulous... Now hurry up! I wanna get there, you know?!'' shouted my step-sister Simona, standing next to the front door. ''Oh, well I'm sorry! I just needed to finish studying! The exams are coming!'' I said, putting on my jacket. ''Oh, who cares about exams? Now come on! He probably started the song!'' She shouted, stomping her feet on the rug. I drive her to the theater entrance. I park the car next to the other cars and she runs out of the car. ''See you after the concert...''' I whispered. I wasn't interested to meet Marshall Lee, I'm not even his friend or fan. I stayed in the car, waiting for her. The first song was already done. ''Still 4 more songs to go! Who's ready to hear the next one? It's from LumpOnSpace!'' asked the radio. ''Oh no... 4 songs to go? She said it would be fast!'' I shouted, taking the car keys and walking out of the car. I run to the backstage door, hoping I could enter, if no one is there. I walk to the door and ...

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

''Oops'' I said ''Sorry... Did I hurt you?'' I asked, on the rush. ''If you hurt me? Of course you did! You slammed the door on my face! Seriously M-'' ''Shh! Don't say my name!'' I cutted her. ''And why not?'' she asked. ''Because, I don't want paparazzi to stalk me ! Please!I'll give you backstage VIP concert tickets!'' I begged her. ''No, I don't care about your stupid concert and your tickets! I want my sister Simona to get here! Now! I won't stay here any longer!'' I shouted. ''Shh! Okay! Okay! But I don't even know Simona! I can't do anything about it.'' I said, freaking out. ''Fine! Take me home! My head hurts.'' she said, probably mad. I hold her hand and she walks to her car, without caring of anything. She throws me the keys and I start the car. ''Eurm so... What's your name?'' I ask her, pretty shy. ''My name is Fionna.'' she said in a dry voice. I drove her to my house and I parked her car. ''This isn't my house.'' she said, staring at my door. ''I know, probably because you didn't tell me where you live?'' I giggled. ''Okay, fine! I'll go home on my own then! Bitch!'' she shouted, pushing me out of the car. ''I'm sorry, I'll bring you home.'' I said. ''Now where do you live?'' I asked. ''24 Avenue, 1958''.

**-Fionna's POV-**

I took my keys and slammed the door. He walked to garage door. ''What do you want?'' I asked. ''Oh, eurm, can you just give me something to hide my self? '' he asks. I open the garage door and take my dad's fishing hat. ''There. Now get out.'' I said, pointing the streets. He approaches to me and puts his lips on my cheek. He gives me a kiss and whispers to me. ''I hope to see you soon. Good night.'' He walks out.

I open the door that leads me to the kitchen. My sister was there, not even looking at me. ''Because of you, I had to walk home! And also because of you, my new shoes are wet! And it's also because of you, my dress is ruined. And it's also because of you, I broke my new high heels and my nails!'' she shouted. I put my car keys on the counter and walk away. ''Slut, aren't going to say sorry?'' she whispered loudly. I go upstairs and get ready to sleep.

I woke up at 9 o'clock, and go downstairs. My sister was already awake (really incredible) and my parents too. ''I'm going to the beach.'' she said, in a dry voice. ''And you're going too ,sweety'' mom said, calmly. ''What?! Nuh-uh! She ain't coming with me! She left me last night! '' she shouted. ''Simona, I am your mother and you do as I say! Your sister has the right to come to the beach! You don't own it and you girls can just go on different sides of the beach. But I don't want any problems when you girls come back home. Am I clear?'' she asks, staring at my sister. ''Ugh, fine! But I drive!'' she says loudly. She walks out of the kitchen and runs upstairs. ''I hope everything will be fine with your sister. '' Mom said, turning her spoon in her coffee. ''Oh, they are big now! You don't need to worry.'' Dad said, turning the pages of the newspaper. I skip breakfast and go get ready for the beach.

We arrived at the beach. My sister walked away from me and went to sit next to a person with a fishing hat. ''Hello, is this seat taken?'' I ask. He nods and I sit next to him. ''You seem familiar. Did I ever saw you anywhere?'' I asked, poking him. ''Haha, how did you know it was me?'' Marshall Lee asks. '' You do have the hat I gave you.'' I said. ''So, do you want to go have fun?'' he asks. ''Eurm... I don't know...'' I said. ''Oh, come on! Just a ride to somewhere. Here, take these keys and change them with your sis's.'' he said.

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

We got her car ready and drove somewhere I don't know. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't stalked by paparazzi. ''Where are we going?'' She asked me. ''I don't know, somewhere.'' I answered. She sat back on the chair and wait. A few miles later, she said. ''Okay, I want to go home. Now.'' ''We can't. I don't know the road back. ''What?! Then why did you bring me here?!'' she shouted. ''To spend some time with you...'' I said. she blushed and turned away. ''Anyways, I want to go home.'' she told me. ''Well... Bad news... The wheels won't move!'' I said, freaked out. ''What?!'' She looked threw the window. ''We're on some Quick Sand?!'' I opened the window and we jumped out of it. '' Okay, there is no way I am staying here! I'm going to the beach!'' she said, walking away. ''Right... About that... The Beach is that way. '' I said, pointing the other direction. She glares at me and walks away.

**-Fionna's POV-**

I walk to the way he's pointing. I don't even think of looking at him. ''Hey! Fionna! Wait!'' he says, running to me. ''What now?'' I grumble without looking behind me. ''Wait I... AAAAAAAH-!'' he shouted. ''Marshall!'' I tend my hand and he grabs it. ''WAAAAAAH!'' I yelled. -SPLASH- We both fall into the water. ''Hahaha'' he giggled. ''I can't swim! Help me! I can't swim!'' I shouted. ''Uh oh...'' He grabs me and pulls me to the rock. ''Do you want me to do mouth-to-mouth?'' he asks. ''No! *cough* I'm fine! *cough*'' I said, spitting water.

We stayed together, drying and running around. It was probably 4 o'clock by now. We started to walk to get to the beach. ''You're a really fun person.'' he told me. ''You too.'' I smile. ''But anyways, how does it feel to be a star?'' ''Well, kinda bad. You never have time for your own. I would like to be you. You know, you have your time, you don't need to rush...'' He said. ''Because you think mine is better?'' I asked. ''Well, you seem to have a peaceful life.'' '' Well think again.'' I said. ''But anyways, why did you wanted to hang out with me?'' I asked. ''Well, to have fun with you. But listen. When we get there, you have to go away.'' he said. ''What? Why?'' ''Because if they know that we we're together, they will ruin your life. They will stalk you like the pedos they are.'' ''Oh, because your famous, I'm not, you will just hang out with me and when paparazzi comes, you fake it.'' I said, in a dry voice. ''No, that's not the point, I...'' ''Fine! I understood!'' I said, rushing to the beach.

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

We arrived at the beach.''But anyways, why did you wanted to hang out with me?'' she asked. ''Well, to have fun with you. But listen. Since we are here, you have to go away.'' I said. ''What? Why?'' ''Because if they know that we we're together, they will ruin your life. They will stalk you like the pedos they are.'' ''Oh, because you're famous, I'm not, you will just hang out with me and when paparazzi comes, you fake it.'' she said, in a dry voice. ''No, that's not the point, I...'' ''Fine! I understood!'' she said, running to a telephone cabin.I ran to her, but she kept running even more faster. I can't run in tight jeans! But she can run in a... uh... skirt. Anyways, I followed her but then some people came to me. ''Look! It's Marshall Lee!'' ''Marshall Lee!'' ''Oh my god, Marshall Lee! Can I have your autograph and a picture with you?'' ''Marshall Lee! I'm your biggest fan!'' ''I love your hair!'' ''Can you bite me please?'' ''Marshall!'' ''Heey! Can I take a picture of you? It's for my agenda.'' I couldn't reach her, I just looked at her. She was crying. Next to the phone cabin, theres a bush with... a photographer! I pushed my fans but they pulled me. ''Oh My God! I got his shirt!'' ''Uuugh! Lucky!'' ''Gimme!'' ''Don't touch it with your hands you whore!'' What is wrong with them?! It's just a shirt! God, they're so freaky. At the time I got to the cabin, the photographer dissapeared. He took some pictures of her. Crap, her life is in a big danger. What can I do about it?

**-Fionna's POV-**

At the time I got home and went out of the car, so many people were infront of us. ''What's going on? Move please, we need to get home'' my dad said. ''Excuse me, please move'' said a bold, short man. -Flash- -Flash- -Flash- ''What... Excuse me, why are you taking pictures of my daughter?'' mom asked. ''Oh, sorry, we won't do it infront of you then.'' said a light skin woman. My eyes would go blind if my parents didn't pulled me to the door. We got in the living just in time to sit down and relax. ''Sweety, what's going on? Who are they?'' mom asked. My dad opened the TV and the news was on.

''According to the paparazzi, Marshall Lee is stuck with a girl on his head. We seem to find that her name is Fionna, a young blonde girl that goes to ''Ooo High School''. Miss Interviewer had an interview with our star.'' - Interviewer: ''So, we caught you with this young girl, Fionna, at the beach? Do you know her?'' Marshall Lee: ''No, no I don't know her. She's just a fan that won in a competition.'' Interviewer: ''Oh, well then. Did you guys spend a great time together? Do you know a few things about her?'' Marshall Lee: ''Yes, we spent a great time. I think she's a really honest lucky girl.'' Interviewer: ''Oh, how sweet and cute. But are you sure you don't know anything about her?'' Marshall Lee: ''Yes! Yes! Yes, I'm sure! Now she's just a fan, okay?!'' ''So Marshall Lee doesn't know Fionna, the girl he spent his time with. He must be hiding something, which we are looking for and -'' My dad closed the TV and they looked at me. ''What's the meaning of this? You spent your time with a star?'' mom asked. ''No, I didn't, he doesn't even know me.'' -Ding Dong!- My dad opens the door. ''Hello, could we ask Fionna a few questions please?'' I walk into the conversation. The camera was on, the paparazzi and the Interview lady too.

''Hello Fionna, could you talk to us about your day with Marshall Lee?'' ''Day? What day? We we'rent even together! I don't know him. Because you know what? I think you guys know him! You guys knows what he does and doesn't have!'' ''Oh, what doesn't he have?'' she asked, looking at the camera man and the paparazzi. ''Oh, what he doesn't have? I'm pretty sure you guys don't know because you guys keep it away from him! I will tell you. Only three things, not hard to have, but you guys just hid it! Privacy, freedom and honesty! Good job, you guys created a star, and he seriously is star for not having these three things. Good job, we're proud of you'' I shouted, holding the door knob. ''Oh, and before you go, one last question. Who is Marshall Lee for real?'' she asked. ''Who he is for real? I don't know! We we'rent together, I told you. He was the Marshall Lee he was in the Interview.'' I shouted, closing the door.

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

****I watched the interview. I fell so bad. I never knew she would say that. My life is over. She's in a danger and so am I. Oh well. What can I do about it. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. I looked on my school agenda. 'There's a prom tomorrow.' I told my self. I look at my mirror, wondering with who I would go. I never notice Fionna at school, she will probably deny. I sighed and Jump on my bed. Should I give up on my career? I'm not sure.

**-Fionna's POV-**

The next morning, I stayed in my bed, without hesitating to get out or stay. My mom opened my door and told me in a calm voice. ''Sweety, you're probably confused and angry about what happened yesterday. But listen, today is the last day of school. It's your 9th grade prom. You will party with your sister, your friends. I heard Cake is going there too. And if anything bad happens at school, you can call me and I'll go get you. Okay?'' ''Fine... But I don't have any dates.'' ''Its okay, you will find someone, I'm sure you will. You're a pretty young innocent girl.'' I jumped out of bed, not feeling better but better then yesterday. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and I got ready for the prom. I just took a T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. ''Okay, bye mom.'' I said. ''What?! Oh no sweety! You're not going to school like that! Get back to your room and wear a dress! I buyed you one last week! Go wear it!'' mom shouted. I went upstairs and took out the with and blue dress. It's so girly, I hate it. It looks like a summer dress, not a prom dress. It's blue on the top, then there's a blue ribbon that looks like a fake belt and the bottom of the dress had blue and white stripes. I threw the dress on my bed and walked away. ''You ain't going anywhere until you wear that dress little missy!'' Mom said right infront of my door. ''Ugh, fine. '' I wore it and felt like a bitch. ''Mom, it's higher then my knees!'' I said. ''That's okay! It makes you look cute!'' She said. ''Now go, go to school!

I arrived at school and walked to the gym. ''Good! We finally arrived! I was waiting for this moment!'' Simona said. ''...'' ''Oh, c'mon Fionna! I had my first prom too, you know? And it turned out great! We had a great beach prom party!'' We went inside the gym. It was full and crowed. I was looking for Cake. Not so hard, we can see Lord Monochromicorn. I joined them and we started to talk. ''So, sweetheart, where's your date? I hope he'll come!'' she said in a enchanting voice. ''Cake, I don't have any dates.'' I said, blushing. ''Oh, what? Lord, where's your nerdy friend? Bubba?'' ... ''Oh, he didn't came. Probably for a nerdy kitchen game.'' ''Oh, that's okay, I didn't want to come anyways. The lights closed and Marshall Lee was on the scene. ''Hello everyone... Welcome to the 9th to 11th grade prom party. -everyone claps- I am one of the ones who will sing and eurm, well... I hope you will enjoy it.'' He puts his guitar on and says. ''I would like to present this song to Fionna.'' Everyone goes onto the side and I was in the middle of the attention. He started to sing. His voice is so charming and... I think I could sleep, his voice is so calm and cute. Like a cool lalaby.

**-Marshall Lee's POV-**

I never thought I would really sing this song to her. She seems to appreciate it. I think she will accept my apologizes. I walk down the stairs of the stage and walk to her while singing. She looked at me right into the eyes. When I was done singing, everyone clapped, but she didn't. ''You really think it's just by singing to me a song infront of everyone you think I would apologize?'' she said in a dry voice. ''Well.. Yeah... I mean, no! Or , yes! Wait, no! What...'' ''Decide yourself already!'' she said. ''I... I don't know, okay? I just want you back...'' I said. Everyone looks at us. ''I wasn't and never was yours.'' she shouted. ''Excuse me, sorry, please move.'' Crap, the Interview woman is here. She directly put her microphone infront of Fionna. ''I don't care of your stupid songs and all. I just wanted to hang out with the real you. Not with the Marshall Lee that lies and fakes everything.'' she said. ''I'm sorry. I just didn't want the pedos to hurt you and follow you. But they did. I failed my plan.'' I told her. ''You call us pedos?'' the woman asked. ''But listen. Please accept my apologies. I never wanted to end up like this. Please.'' I begged her. ''... Fine.'' Everyone shouts a ''Awww''. I looked at the Interview woman. ''Go away...'' I told her. ''Oh, oh yes sorry.'' she walked away. Fionna looked at me and I did the same.

''Fionna, will you go out with me?'' I asked her, holding both of her hands. ''I will'' She said, smiling. I approach my lips to hers but a certain somebody walked into our moment. ''Ahem.'' ''Oh, yes. Simona, this is Marshall Lee and Marshall Lee, this is my sister, Simona.'' she said. ''A pleasure to meet you.'' I told her, putting my hand infront of her sister. She just faints and falls on the ground. ''Well then, let's get this party started!''

_**The**_ **_End_**

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked my story, I think it's pretty long and probably the first long fanfic that took me 2 days to make it. Hope to see what you thought about it! Please write a comment so I can know if you want some Fiolee or something else! Laters!


End file.
